The Lynching
by Izgem
Summary: A love that was forbidden is suddenly discovered, forcing the lovers to be parted.  But are they?...  YAOI


I ran through the giant crowd, several men following me, screaming at me to stop, to cooperate. I wouldn't stop. No way. Not for anything.

My hands shoved black-coated figures out of my path, getting several curses and several shouts in my wake. Let them shout. Let the curse.

Fingers snagged the edges of the back of my shirt, tugging before their grip gave out. My heart pounded in my chest, adrenaline rushed through my veins, pushing me on, reminding me of why I was running.

Further through the crowd I struggled, hearing cheers and cries of victory all around me. The crisp morning air burned my face and my eyes, blurring my vision as tears of pain and tears of agony ripped through me.

I finally broke through the front lines and could look up and see him, that man I loved. As I screamed his name, the men behind me crashed forward, tackling my body into the side of the stage, the stage upon which cruel, unfair murder, a tragedy, would soon play its part and run its course.

The wind was forced out of my lungs as my chest was crushed. My arms were forced behind me, wrenching on the joints in my shoulders.

I heard my name above me, over the shouts of the spectators, over the sound of metal cuffs clamped shut over my wrists. As I looked up, I saw him, having gotten away from his handler for a brief moment to kneel over me, his hands also secured behind his back. I stared into his eyes with apology and longing, longing for us to be free and just be together, away from all other people. That hope was short-lived as the men behind me dragged me away, towards the stairs that led up to the stage, and his handler forced my love to his feet and away from the edge.

I tried to think of nothing but the love I saw in his emerald eyes, those eyes that cared for me and showed much happiness at one point in time.

And as I was dragged up the stairs, some people cheered, some boo-ed, some even threw objects. A man, I noticed, walked to the edge of the wooden structure, yelling into a giant cone that 'they' had captured the other perpatrator, and he would also be lynched. His voice echoed over the crowd, and a cheer rose up. I didn't have time to focus on the man with the megaphone. I was much too busy being forced towards my love, the only person I'd come to love in my nineteen years of life. And it was all so perfect, all so sweet, until the people screamed at us, calling us 'faggots' and 'criminals'.

The men behind me lifted me onto a stool, elbowing my ribs until I stood. It was then that the terror soon sunk in and I began to panic. My knees shook and I felt tears run down my cheeks, unable to wipe them away.

Looking to my left, I saw my green-eyed love standing as I was. His face didn't show fear, only pride and an immeasurable amount of courage. But, knowing him as long as I had, I could see his eyes told a different story.

He looked at me and smiled a little, obviously trying to calm me down. And it worked a little. If he wasn't going to show his fear, then I would try not to as well. After all, I ran to that place, out if my perfectly concealed, secret sanctuary, just to see him one last time. I shouldn't regret my decision.

But, my eyes widened as I felt the rope slip over my hair and around my neck. It tightened slightly then sat still. I looked at him again, my heart breaking at the sight of the hangmen's noose around his own neck. His gaze into my own indigo eyes never faltered.

He said my name over the roar of the crowd, and said his in return, wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. He smiles more, and a single, solitary year fell from one of his eyes.

The man in the front announced that the criminals, us, would soon be fighting for air on his count.

I never looked away from him, though. Never looked away from his eyes. The memories of the time we spent together ran through my mind, from the first time we met years ago to that present moment. The things I had forgotten I remembered. The things that were foggy became clear. And every look he had given me easily translated into a sweet nothing.

He opened his mouth to speak to me again, and as soon as he finished the last word, I felt the ground underneath me disappear and a huge pressure was suddenly applied to my neck. I heard it, but I didn't feel anything as a crack made it clear that my neck was no longer in one piece, and my body went still.

Before everything blacked out, I happened to look at my love again. His beautiful green eyes were blank and glazed over, his body still as well, and his neck was twisted at an odd angle. So, he left before I had...

As I closed my eyes, I used my last bit of energy to picture his lively, angelic face before I gave into the darkness.

Roxas...I love you...let's...let's meet in the next life...

I love you, too...

I'll be waiting...


End file.
